


Brunch

by Pawprinter



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fake Dating, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sea mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: Luna needs to bring someone home to get her family off her back about finding "someone special". Who better to ask than her roommate and best friend, Raven?





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> This is my first Sea Mechanic drabble fic! This is dedicated to Chrissy (@spacegirlraven) on Twitter! She gave me the ship Sea Mechanic with the prompt fake dating.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"You have to help me." Raven jumped from the sudden voice, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Luna!" Raven exclaimed. How her roommate managed to _always_ be so stealthy, she’ll never know. The mechanic-in-training marked the page in her textbook and set it to the side. "You scared me." _Yeah, she’ll just pretend that was the only reason why her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest._

"You have to help me," the girl repeated. Raven's interest was peaked. Not often did the easy going girl ask for anything, nor look so frantic. Her hair seemed more wild than ever, her eyes were wide, and she was chewing on her lip. _She looked beautiful._ Raven shook herself and forced her to focus on the conversation.

"What's up?" Raven was expecting a small favor – like helping catch another spider in her room. Luna hated killing any living thing; it went against her go with the flow lifestyle. She thought everything with a soul deserved a chance at life, but her fear of spiders often pushed that thought away. Of course, Raven wouldn’t kill the spider, but just release it outside – at Luna’s request, of course. She was not expecting her roommate to flush a deep red and look at her feet. "Luna...?" Raven began to worry. Was she in trouble? _Actual_ trouble? With what, she didn’t know – she couldn’t imagine her doing anything to get in trouble for. But what else could explain her frantic face?

"Be my girlfriend!" she blurted out. Raven's mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened. _Oh._ Her heat beat faster. She didn’t think that was possible. "I mean. Just for the weekend. I told my parents that I was bringing someone home, because they’re always riding my back about bringing someone for their Sunday brunch, and, well... I told them we were kinda already together." Raven’s heart sank and she mentally smacked herself. Of course Luna wouldn’t actually want to be her girlfriend – it was all for the sake of getting her parents off her back. _It hurt._

"Huh?"

"They know you. They love you. It was the first thing to come to my mind! I couldn't stand another holiday with my brother and his perfect wife, and my parents telling me I should be more like him." Raven was still silent and Luna started to panic. “I can’t imagine anyone that I’d rather spend the weekend with.” The corners of Raven’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. "If you don't want to, I can just... fake my own death, change my name and leave the country... or something." The mechanic burst out laughing.

"You're always so dramatic," she teased. "But consider it a date!" Luna beamed a smile and sent her a wink.

"A _fake_ date."

Raven's smile faltered and her heart hurt.

"Yeah... it's all just pretend."

And, man, did she ever wish it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. As this is my first Sea Mechanic fic, I would love some constructive feedback! I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer and ways to improve writing for a specific ship. Leave your thoughts in a comment below! :)


End file.
